


You, Chika, Christmas and mikan

by Eviscaerian



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Love Confessions, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 13:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8981050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eviscaerian/pseuds/Eviscaerian
Summary: Chika vists You over Christmas, and You wants to use that time to tell her how she really feels





	

Chika slid under the kotatsu and sighed, "This is the life".

"Was it cold out there Chika chan?"

"You would not believe how cold it is, there's snow everywhere!"

You placed a bowl of mikan oranges on the table and began peeling one before passing it to Chika who wolfed it down hungrily. You started to peel an orange for herself and got into the kotatsu, feeling a wave of warmth wash over her lower body.

"Do you have any plans for the new year?"

"I just want to stay home to be honest, going out when the weather's like this is such a drag" Chika laid back and moved further into the kotatsu so only her head was poking out. "What about you, You chan?"

"If it's not too much bother I'd like to spend it like this"

Chika wriggled around under the kotatsu for a few seconds before emerging next to You.

"That'd be great" For a few seconds Chika stayed like that before reaching onto the table and grabbing an orange for herself and quickly peeling it. "Come on You chan, why don't you come further into the kotatsu?"

"Well-" 

You was given no chance to reply before Chika grabbed her and pulled her in, causing You to drop her orange. 

"You're so warm You chan, I just want to cuddle up with you"

You went red and froze.

"H-hey Chika this isn't time for joking around you know"

"I'm not joking, you're warm and you're soft, so what's wrong about cuddling with you?"

"Nothing but-"

"Then it's fine"

Chika wrapped her arms around You and pulled her closer to her, enjoying the feeling of You's warmth spreading to her. You relented and put her arms around Chika, discovering just how cold she was, and cuddled her back. They stayed like that for a while, not speaking, but simply enjoying the warmth. 

Eventually Chika let go of You and rolled over, asleep. You slowly got up, making sure to not wake Chika, and went to the kitchen to get more mandarins. When she came she carefully placed the bowl on top of the kotatsu before looking down at Chika’s sleeping face; she was slightly flushed and a strand of hair was out of place so it covered her eye. Chika moved slightly so she was facing up and her hair had fallen back to it’s usual place, but slightly opened her mouth in doing so. As Chika did that You couldn’t help but to notice how beautiful her lips looked. You got back under the kotatsu. 

Chika slowly opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times before stretching and yawning.

“Hey You chan, what time is it?”

You glanced at the clock on her wall.

“It’s about half eleven Chika chan”

“Half eleven...I’ve been asleep for ages! Why didn’t you wake me up You chan?”

“You looked like you were comfortable so I left you as you were, besides, I fell asleep too”

Chika paused for a minute to consider that.

“If you fell asleep then there’s not much we can do about it”

They spent some time watching TV, but You ignored whatever Chika had chosen and focused on something else; she had asked Chika to spend Christmas with her so she could finally be honest with her, and she was determined to do that. You suddenly realized she had been staring at Chika and looked at the TV. 

Chika reached for another orange and quickly peeled it before popping a segment in her mouth. 

They stayed like that for almost an hour until Chika reached over to the bowl, only to find that she had eaten them all. You got up to refill the bowl, but was caught in a hug from behind by Chika. They slowly moved to the kitchen until Chika stopped in the doorway.

“Chika chan, is something the matter?”

“You chan, can we stay like this for a while?”

“Sure, but how come?”

“Recently...I’ve been feeling strange. Whenever I see you I get this feeling in my heart, I feel warm and happy, whenever I’m alone I want to be with you, and I want to do things like hugging and holding hands and ki-kissing. Whenever I see you with someone else I feel jealous, like I should be that person. I was overjoyed when you asked me to spend Christmas with you. You chan, I think that I lo-”

“Stop. Just stop Chika” You muttered “You have no idea how worried you made me. Do you think you can just say things like that and everything’ll be fine? I want to be the one to confess to you! Ever since we were little I’ve always thought you were special, I always wanted to be closer to you than anyone else, I always wanted to be more than best friends” You turned around so she was facing Chika “Why do you think I agreed to join Aquors? It wasn’t because I wanted to be an idol, it was because I loved you! I wanted to be with you as much as possible, I wanted to cuddle, I wanted to go on dates too. I wanted to be able to just cuddle and talk with you all alone, I wanted to be the only one you looked at. You were about to say you love me, so why were you always with her? You made me feel horrible, I was lonely, my heart felt like it was being ripped apart!” At that point You was sobbing and Chika was holding her tightly.

“I’m sorry You chan, I really am. But I’ve decided I’m going to change, I’m going to spend as much time as possible with my most precious person in the whole wide world, we can go on dates and cuddle whenever you want, we’ll write songs together and perform them in the clothes you designed, how does that sound?”

“Promise?”

“I promise”

You wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at Chika.

“I won’t forgive you if you’re not telling the truth”

“Well then, let me prove how serious I am”

Chika gently ran her hands over You’s face, stopping when they reached her cheeks. Suddenly Chika pulled You’s face close to hers and kissed her. You pulled back immediately, blushing bright red.

“Ch-Chika chan!”

“Well, how was that?”

“You can’t just say ‘How was that?’ like it was something insignificant, that was my first kiss!”

“Hmmm...Well it was my first kiss too so it cancels out”

“Cancels...You’re unbelievable, you really, really are”

Chika spent the night, and because it was especially cold she slept in You’s bed with her rather than in a futon. When You turned off the light Chika looked at You, before planting a gentle kiss on the bridge of her nose before promptly falling asleep.

The next morning You and Chika woke up in each other’s arms and stayed in bed for a while, enjoying the warmth of their girlfriend. Eventually You got up and made breakfast for them while Chika power napped. 

“Oh, you made red rice for breakfast?”

“Well, it’s our first meal since we confessed to each other so I thought we should have something to mark this as a special occasion”

“You chan I love you!”

Chika launched herself at You and planted kisses all over her face. It took them much longer to finish breakfast than it usually did, due to Chika’s insistence to be fed each bite by You, but when it was finally over Chika dived back under the kotatsu. When the washing up was done You joined her and hugged her girlfriend. Chika began to talk about where she would take You on their first date and what they would do, but You wasn’t listening. All she cared about was the orange haired girl beside her; the orange haired girl who she loved; and the orange haired girl who was in love with You.


End file.
